Tempo
by Mione Jackson
Summary: Como é sublime o tempo e quando interferimos o tempo pode ser perigoso, mas se você souber o que fazer e como fazer talvez o tempo se torne uma dádiva.
1. Tempo Presente

Tempo

Tempo, Tempo, Tempo, existe tempo pra tudo no mundo.

Tempo de nascer, crescer, apreender, quebrar a cara, se aventurar.

Há Tempo para sorrir, chorar, se iludir e sofrer.

Há tempo para amar, brigar e fazer as pazes.

Há tempo para a felicidade e para tristeza.

Há tempo para viver e viver intensamente. E infelizmente há tempo para morrer.

_**Ministério da magia sexta-feira 10:00 horas **_

Hermione caminhava em direção ao quartel dos Aurores no 3° Andar do ministério ao chegar à entrada encontrou Harry e Rony conversando.

- Harry eu preciso de dois Aurores pra me acompanhar, eu tenho um mandato para procurar elfos escravos na mansão Scott.

- Bom dia pra você também Hermione!

Como assim, você vai à casa do Scott? Porque não manda algum funcionário ir lá?

- Desculpa Harry. Bom dia pra você também, eu estou de muito mau humor hoje, culpa do trasgo do meu marido, mais eu não quero falar dele agora, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar lamentando por ter me casado com um idiota.

Mas não tenho nenhum funcionário disponível hoje e só falta a mansão Scott para verificar se possuem elfos escravos.

- Você não deveria ficar xingando o seu marido assim sabe Hermione, ele deve ser um grande homem, só de aquentar você todos os dias, você é muito irritante.

Falou Rony com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

-Vocês querem parar de brigar pelo menos um pouco eu já to mais que cansado dessas suas briguinhas, eu pensei que quando vocês casassem ia parar com isso mais parece que ficou pior.

O Rony e eu vamos com você Hermione, mas chega de brigas por hoje, por Merlin vocês me deixam louco.

- Está bem Harry. Saímos em uma hora.

Hermione saiu do quartel do Aurores lançando um olhar mortal pro marido que retribuiu com a cara amarrada.

O Trio chegou a Notting Hill bairro onde Scott morava. A família Scott descendia de uma linhagem de sangues puros, odiavam os trouxas e nascidos trouxas pra eles eram a escoria do mundo mágico.

Chegando a entrada da mansão Hermione bateu a porta.

Um rosto se formou na porta.

- O que desejam?

- Queremos falar com o Senhor Scott.

- Não tem ninguém na casa.

- Nos temos um mandato do ministério da magia para vasculhar a casa a procura de elfos que ainda não ganharam a liberdade.

A porta se abriu com um barulho rangente.

A sala da casa era extremamente grande e luxuosa.

Quando o trio entrou as luzes se acenderam instantaneamente revelando quadros e artigos de luxo.

- Ola eu sou o Toty, o que os senhores desejam?

- Ola Toty, eu sou Hermione Weasley chefe do departamento de regularização de criaturas mágicas e esses são Harry Potter e Rony Weasley chefe e subchefe dos Aurores.

- Você sabe se o senhor Scott vai demorar?

- Não Toty não sabe o meu senhor nunca fala pra Toty onde vai.

- E o senhor Scott te libertou? Tem pagado salário de acordo com as leis do ministério?

- Não Toty não quer salário, Toty quer que vocês vão embora o senhor Scott não vai gostar de ver estranhos em casa e vai castigar Toty

- Como o senhor Scott te castiga?

- Ele castiga a irmã de Toty, Tammy o senhor de Toty é muito mal.

Toty não deve falar mal do seu senhor.

O Elfo começou a bater a cabeça na parede se castigando, Hermione o segurou.

- Esta tudo bem agora Toty ele não vai mais castigar vocês, agora vocês são livres, vamos levar vocês para o ministério.

Onde está a sua irmã?

- Presa no porão.

- Vamos busca - lá

O Elfo assentiu guiando o trio pelos corredores da mansão.

Desceram uma imensa escada ate o porão onde havia diversos materiais suspeitos.

- Harry eu não estou gostando nada disso, olha só essas coisas são material de tortura alguma coisa está acontecendo nessa casa.

- Verdade Rony. Vamos pegar a Tammy e chamar uma equipe pra vasculhar cada canto dessa casa.

No fundo do porão aviam duas celas na da esquerda estava Tammy machuca deitada numa caixa de papelão, a da direita estava fechada alguém gemia baixinho no canto da cela.

- Alohomorra.

Disse Hermione a porta se abriu revelando Magie Falls desaparecida a mais de 90 dias desacordada no chão com vários ferimentos pelo corpo.

Hermione verificou se ela estava viva .Harry e Rony se aproximaram para tira - lá da cela mas pararam alertas quando ouviram vozes.

- Olha, olha não é que temos visita Scott aposto que foi esse seu elfo imprestável que deixou o trio de ouro do ministério entrar.

- É mesmo Avery eu já devia ter matado esse elfo inútil mas de hoje ele não passa.

- Que isso rapazes deixem o elfo pra lá depois cuidamos dele, temos uma coisa mais importante para fazer agora vamos cuidar das nossas visitas.

Senhor Potter e senhor e senhora Weasley que honra recebê-los no nosso calabouço, finalmente vamos dar um fim em vocês três. Vocês são muito irritantes, quem diriam que três jovens derrotariam o grande lorde das trevas, é vocês me surpreenderam mas vamos nos vingar pelo nosso mestre.

Falou Dolohov apontando a varinha para Harry.

Instantaneamente Avery começou a duelar com Hermione e Scott com Rony.

Era feitiços ricocheteando para todos os lados Harry estava mais afastado de Rony e Hermione era um duelo difícil para os três mas se saiam bem.

Hermione se distraiu por uma fração de segundos quando viu Rony se desviando por milésimos de um Avada Kedavra, tempo suficiente pra baixar a guarda e ser atingida por um Sectusempra, mas não suficiente para não revidar e atingir Avery com Estupore que caiu desacordado.

Hermione mal se aquentava em pé quando olhou pro lado e viu que Rony também tinha se distraído com o duelo dela com Avery.

Scott pegou Rony distraído e tirou sua varinha. Scott viu que Avery tinha perdido o duelo e decidiu dar um fim no seu oponente.

- Avada Kedavra!

Hermione captou o olhar assassino de Scott e viu a varinha do seu marido ser lançada longe, ela não tinha tempo mas precisava fazer algo imediatamente, correu em direção a Rony desferido o mesmo feitiço que tinha eliminado seu oponente.

Scott caiu desacordado enquanto Hermione também caia nos braços de Rony, mas já sem vida.

- Não, não , não Mi... Mione.

Rony agarrou o corpo sem vida da esposa chorando compulsivamente.

Dolohov se distraiu quando Toty agarrou sua perna, Harry aproveitou e venceu o seu oponente o amarrando logo em seguida, mandou seu patrono pedindo reforços ao ministério.

Olhou em volta e viu que Avery e Scott estava no chão desacordados e mais a frente estava Rony no chão com Hermione se aproximou e viu que Rony chorava quando finalmente se deu conta do que aconteceu Harry caiu de joelhos desolado.

**Sexta-feira 15:00 Casa dos Granger Weasley**

- É minha culpa Harry eu que tinha que ter morrido não ela, é minha culpa ela entrou na frente pra me salvar.

- Você teria feito a mesma coisa por ela Rony assim como eu, você não tem culpa, o único culpado é o Scott.

- Eu nunca vou me perdoar nunca, e só de saber que a última coisa que eu disse pra ela foi que ela era irritante, a minha vida não tem sentido sem ela Harry eu não quero mais viver.

- Ei cara você acha que é difícil só pra você? Você acha que é só você que está sofrendo? Ela era a irmã que eu não tive, a minha melhor amiga eu daria tudo pra ter sido eu a morrer em seu lugar, mas você acha que ela ia gostar de ouvir você falar assim? Ela te amava Rony porque razão você acha que ela entraria na sua frente? Então não ofenda a memória dela falando em morte. Eu vou procurar os pais dela pra dar a noticia mais tarde eu passo aqui pra ver como você está.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonigh_

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar_

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que já estarei_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

_E tudo que posso sentir é este momento_

_E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida_

_E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba_

_Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite_

Harry saiu deixando Rony sozinho mergulhando na tristeza que seria sua vida daqui pra frente, como ele poderia viver se a razão da sua vida estava morta, como ele poderia respirar se ela era o seu ar, como ele poderia seguir a diante se ela era o seu caminho, como ele poderia amanhecer se o seu sol se apagou.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu_

A noite se aproximava e Rony continuava no mesmo lugar que Harry o deixou ele não queria ver ninguém não queria falar com ninguém, olhava pra sua blusa branca que estava vermelha com o sangue de Hermione Ele não queria continuar vivendo se não pudesse ter ela ao seu lado

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão_

_Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras_

_Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes_

_É, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva_

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar caminhou pela casa observando cada detalhe da decoração feita pela esposa, subiu para o quarto que dividiam sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido esmagado só de pensar que nunca mais dividiria aquela cama com ela, de pensar em como suas noites seriam vazias.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu_

Abriu o armário sentiu o perfume dela as coisas dela em perfeita arrumação percorreu a mão por cada peça de roupa parou quando viu uma caixa dourada no canto atrás das roupas curioso abriu a caixa pode ver uma corrente dourada com uma ampulheta.

Como é sublime o tempo e quando interferimos o tempo pode ser perigoso, mas se você souber o que fazer e como fazer talvez o tempo se torne uma dádiva.

Continua...

Música Iris Goo Gool Dolls


	2. Tempo Passado

**Tempo Passado**

Voltar ao passado só vale a pena quando o futuro não reserva nada

Como é intrigante o tempo, os bons momentos voam, os ruins caminham em passos vagarosos.

O tempo pode apagar a dor? Pode fazer esquecer as magoas e decepções?

Pode fazer um grande amor morrer?

O que fazer se você não tem mais nada a perder?

Quando não ha mais futuro, não ha mais esperança.

Talvez voltar ao passado concertar os erros, impedir uma tragédia seja a única opção.

Se você pudesse voltar o tempo o que faria?...

Rony só teve um pensamento ao tirar o vira tempo da caixa

- Eu vou te salvar Hermione.

Rony não sabia quantas voltas deveria dar no objeto não sabia se ia dar certo, mas ele tinha que tentar. Aparatou na casa do Harry que estava vazia e saiu a procura da capa de invisibilidade se lembrava da historia que Hermione contou de como salvaram Sirius e Bicuço e sabia que não podia ser visto.

Rony voltou pra casa vestiu a capa e deu 7 voltas no vira tempo, viu o tempo voltar em sua frente.

- Amigo, amigo? Eu sei muito bem que amizade ele quer com você Hermione.

- Eu não vou deixar de responder as cartas do Vitor só porque você tem ciúmes dele.

- Vai sim eu sou seu marido e eu exijo que você pare de escrever pra ele, eu não quero a minha mulher mandando cartinhas pro ex namorado dela.

- Eu não sou um objeto que você pode manipular Ronald eu escrevo pra quem eu quiser quando eu quiser.

Hermione saiu batendo a porta ao passar, o Rony do futuro foi atrás dela a encontrou lendo o profeta diário com um copo de suco de abobora.

_Ha mais de noventa dias Merilin Fout esta desaparecida. Ministério diz que não ha nenhuma pista do paradeiro da professora._

O Rony do futuro não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione, cada gesto dela era algo único pra ele, como se ela sentisse que era observada olhou bem nos olhos de Rony, ele se assustou com a intensidade se seu olhar, como se ela estivesse o vendo por debaixo da capa, vendo sua própria essência mas ela desviou o olhar novamente ao jornal.

O Rony do passado descia as escadas com a pior das expressões lançando um olhar raivoso a esposa. O Rony do futuro se lamentou profundamente pelo seu eu do passado.

Os olhos de Hermione se encontraram com o olhar do Rony do passado. O Rony do futuro pode ver como ela estava magoada.

Hermione largou o jornal na mesa pegou sua bolsa e desaparatou sem dizer nada.

Rony olhou pra seu eu do passado e se lamentou mais uma vez por ter sido idiota e pelo seu ciúme sem doentio.

Rony foi pro ministério procurou Hermione por todo departamento ate acha lá saindo do banheiro, ele viu que ela enxugava uma lagrima com a manga da blusa, seu coração se é que ele ainda tinha coração se despedaçou mais uma vez por fazer o seu amor sofrer por sua causa.

Acompanhou - a ate sua sala ficou observado tudo que ela fazia quando um barulho o assustou.

Hermione tirou o aparelho barulhento da bolsa o silenciando.

- Oi Gina, não vai dar eu tenho que conferir se libertaram os elfos numa casa em Nothing Hill.

Rony se aproximou mais pra ouvir melhor a conversa da esposa com sua irmã.

- Gina eu preciso conversar com você é muito importante quando eu sair daqui vou passar na sua casa.

Rony tentava ouvir o que a irmã falava mais era extremamente difícil.

- Não Gina eu não agüento mais isso eu amo o Rony, mas não da mais eu não suporto brigar com ele, e esse ciúme dele, ele acha que sou sua propriedade.

- Eu não vou mais voltar pra casa eu vou passar uns dias com os meus pais.

Rony ao ouvir essas palavras ficou estático Hermione iria abandona – lo.

Hermione desligou o telefone guardou na bolsa, ao sair da sala sentiu que era observada, olhou pra trás novamente diretamente pra Rony que a olhava decidido a mudar totalmente aquele dia.

Rony acompanhou cada passo da esposa até chegarem no seu destino final, ele sabia que tudo estava em suas mãos só ele poderia salva – lá, ele estava disposto a tudo, até mesmo morrer pra que ela pudesse continuar vivendo.

Aparataram na mansão Scot, Rony mantinha uma certa distancia do Trio acompanhou tudo que o Elfo dizia enquanto os guiaram para o porão ele colocou seu plano em ação, enviou um patrono pedindo ajuda e foi atrás de Hermione.

Os comensais chegaram lançou um feitiço silencioso em Avery, que facilitou Hermione a derrota – lo.

Viu quando a esposa correu pra salva - lo a segurou a pela cintura e lançou um feitiço em Scot que ficou atordoado, dando chance ao seu eu do passado de recuperar a varinha.

Scoty e Rony atacaram juntos, a força do feitiço fez os dois oponentes serem arremessados contra a parede, caíram inconsciente no chão.

Hermione se assustou ao ser segurada, sendo que não tinha ninguém perto dela, mas ela sentiu alguém á acompanhando o dia todo.

Conhecia aquela mão que a segurava e sentia o cheiro do seu marido, mas como? Ele estava longe dela seria impossível que fosse ele quem a segurou, sentiu o braço que a segurava se soltar, sua mente lógica logo entendeu o que acontecia.

Mesmo sem ver o Rony do futuro ela o segurou quando ele caiu, tirou a capa de invisibilidade dele e viu que sua cabeça sangrava, ele sorriu pra ela.

Deu certo Mi eu não podia te perder eu tive que vir te salvar o meu mundo não faz sentido sem você.

Hermione o segurava em seus braços.

Me perdoa por ser um idiota, um trasgo ciumento com o emocional de uma colher de chá.

Hermione chorando respondeu: Na verdade depois que nos casamos o seu emocional ficou do tamanho de uma colher de Sopa e isso sim e um grande avanço.

Rony sorriu pra ela.

Sou eu quem faz as piadas aqui mocinha. Eu te amo minha sabe tudo irritante e sempre vou te amar. Esteja onde estiver.

Hermione viu que o Rony do futuro desaparecia em seus braços.

Não Rony não me deixa eu te amo, por favor, não me abandona. Ele a olhou em seus olhos e com um último sorriso desapareceu.

N/A

Desculpem a demora pra postar mas ando totalmente sem inspiração.

Se este capitulo estiver meio confuso pela volta ao tempo eu vou tentar reescrever.

Inicialmente essa fic iria ter apenas 2 capítulos, mas falar do presente e do passado e não falar do futuro seria injustiça, portanto o último capitulo será O Tempo Futuro que vai encerar essa fic.

Espero que gostem, prometo que o último capitulo vai sair rapidinho e com um final maravilhoso, pois vocês sabem eu amo finais felizes. Até lá Bjacksons


End file.
